Oh Starry Night
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: Complete! Rei reflects on how she met Jadeite.


Oh Starry Night by Miranda Aurelia 

Summary: Rei reflects on how she met Jadeite.   
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.   
Author's Note: This song mentioned in this fic happens to be from Episode 48 of the NA Dub, Raye's Day in the Spotlight. I thought it would be better if I put in something that SM fans would recognize, rather than a song I like that nobody has heard of. ^.~ 

*********************************** 

Rei lifted aside a curtain to glance out at down below. Below, Crystal Tokyo was a beautiful sight, the city lights shining brightly. As her eyes drifted over the brights sparks of light, she had a flashback to a time earlier in their lives... 

The sun shone brightly onto the beach goers this particular day and Rei leaned down with a welcome sigh as she relaxed in the shade of Makoto's huge beach umbrella. A shriek was heard and her gaze traveled over the water until it reached a familiar couple. Usagi, having tried unsuccessfully to sprint through the water, was currently struggling in the strong arms of her boyfriend, Mamoru. 

I've waited all my life,   
For the day when love appears.   
Like a fairy tale in days gone by,   
He will rescue me from my fears. 

"There they go again," she remarked along with some eye-rolling, although there was no malice in her voice. 

"Do you think we'll ever find someone?" asked Makoto from her position beside Rei. 

"With our line of work? I don't think so," her tone was wry, but the expression on Rei's face was wistful. Ever since they found out that Usagi was the Moon Princess, she had accepted the fact that her destiny was to protect her as one of her guardians. However, what she didn't know was that Fate had some surprises in store for them. 

And now I feel him standing close to me,   
And how can I tell him what he means to me,   
My heart stands still - has he come? 

That was the day everything changed. That was the day she met Justin. At first, Rei couldn't stand the sight of him, but even then she couldn't ignore how her heart started to beat faster whenever he was with her. 

Oh starry night,   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh starry night,   
Tell me, is he my own true love? 

"NO!" she screamed as a blast of nega-energy hit him. 

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" 

The youma crumbled into dust, but it didn't help that there were still more coming. 

The leader gave an evil laugh, "Give it up, Sailor Scouts. You're not match for us!" 

Mars however, wasn't paying attention. Justin had sacrificed himself for her. She wept silently, cradling his head in her arms, her fingers pushing back his blond bangs from his eyes. Suddenly his body was enveloped in a warm silver glow as his wounds healed. His clothing changed into a black uniform. A uniform of the high-ranking Earth Generals of the Silver Millennium. Jadeite. 

Every night I think of him   
Here in my lonely room,   
Waiting for my prince to come   
Wondering if he'll be here soon   
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign   
And I hope that his heart longs for mine. 

Sailor Pluto had appeared with the appearance of the four Earth Generals. Rei felt her head spinning as memories from her past life poured into her mind with the intensity of a flood. Back in the Silver Millennium, she had known him. She had loved him, even after his painful betrayal in their final moments. 

Sailor Mars launched her attack as the evil Jadeite ran her through with his sword. As they laid dying, he reached out and clasped her hand. 

"Forgive me, my love." he had said before he closed his eyes for the last time. She had struggled painfully to his side, "I'll always love you," she whispered before the darkness overtook her. 

He calls my name, is he the one?   
Oh starry night,   
Is this the moment I dream of? 

Rei looked at Justin in shock. Her new boyfriend turned out to be her fiance from a thousand years ago. She fainted dead away from pure shock. 

When she came to, she was looking into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. 

"Mars?" he asked softly.   
"Jadeite!" 

She closed her eyes as his lips came down to meet her. After a breath-taking kiss, she placed her head on his chest. His arms tightened around her, his face in her hair, inhaling the fresh scent that was his Rei. 

Oh starry night   
Tell me, is he my own true love?   
Oh starry night,   
Is this the moment I dream of? 

She stared down at the ring Justin was offering her and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Yes!" she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. She had waited so long for this moment... 

Oh starry night   
How will I know,   
Will his love show?   
Is he my own true love? 

Rei smiled as a familiar presence made itself known and two arms wrapped around her waist. Jadeite kissed her cheek softly while one hand rested on her now slightly rounded stomach where their twins were. Words weren't needed. The two of them were just content to be in each others arms. 

***************************** 

Well? Don't just sit/stand/slouch there! Go and review!   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
